Love Letters
by gracefulblaze
Summary: Little bits of Seddie lovin.
1. Love Letters

Sam bounced wildly in the seat of the car. "Ugh! Why can't this stupid car drive any faster?!"

Spencer glanced back at her from the drivers seat. "I am going as fast as the state of Washington will allow young lady and I am not above dropping you off on the side of the road. Let me drive in peace!"

Sam grumbled, "We've been driving for 3 hours and I'm sick of it. If we have to go do this camping thing we might as well go do it instead of driving the whole time…"

"Sam, " Carly warned. "We're almost there don't worry. How about you play a game with Freddie or something?"

They both looked over at him only to find his head lying against the window, mouth open, breathing quietly.

"Well never mind." Carly said. "Look we're here!" She hopped out of the car and landed on the dirt.

Sam leaned over sleeping Freddie and shouted in his face, "YO! Frednub! Wake up! We're here!" Freddie woke up with a start and rolled out of his seat.

Rubbing his head he whined, "Sam! Why can't you ever act like a normal person and wake people up normally?"

She tilted her head to one side. "Where's the fun in that?"

An hour later after three tents collapsed on Gibby, and Sam burned Freddie's shoes in the fire on "accident" their camp was set up. They all had a hot dog, or in Sam's case hot dogs, on the end of a stick roasting them for dinner. It was late and it was beginning to get dark. Carly yawned and leaned against Spencer.

"I think I'm going to head in for the night. Sleep good everyone." With that she trudged into her tent.

Gibby's head was nodding onto his chest and finally him and Spencer went to sleep too, leaving Sam and Freddie alone.

"What pansies. They can't stay up past 10:30…" Sam said.

Freddie laughed, "You've taught me well making me watch all those horror movies all night long. I'm not even a little tired."

Sam flashed a grin at him and said, "How about we go for a walk?"

Freddie agreed and they set off. They occasionally bumped shoulders with each other and Sam pushed Freddie into a few logs, but other than his moans they walked in comfortable silence. They came upon a lake and stopped to look at it.

"Isn't it pretty out here?" Freddie asked.

Sam nodded and said, "Sometimes I wish we didn't have to go back you know? Why can't we stay here, away from all the drama, my crazy mom, YOUR crazy mom…"

Freddie noted how serious Sam was being, a side of her that was not shown often. He sat down on a log and gazed over the calm water, and Sam joined him. They subconsciously scooted closer together until their shoulders were touching. Sam's fingers started playing with a small tear in the knee of Freddie's pants. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Freddie grabbed the hand playing with the loose threads and wove their fingers together. All of this might seem very 'coupley' to an innocent observer, but both of them knew it absolutely wasn't and never would be.

After hearing Sam yawn for the fifth time Freddie nudged her up and they began walking back to camp, holding hands the whole way.

…..

The next morning Sam was up unnaturally early thanks to the poky ground she had to sleep on at night. As she unzipped her tent to go to the bathroom/bushes a small white envelope fell out from where it had been wedged in the zipper. She picked it up and saw her name written simply on the front. She opened it and pulled out what was inside. It read:

Dear Sam,

I've been wanting to tell you all this chiz for a while now. Maybe it was because of last night, or maybe it was all things I've tried to ignore for so long finally coming out. Either way, I stayed up all night last night trying to make this perfect. I know that you think we're enemies, and I used to think that too. But lately, I feel like that's changed. We're definitely not enemies anymore. Sam, you light up my world. I cannot imagine how boring my life would be without you. It would be like a cupcake without frosting, or Fatcakes without fat. The point is Sam, you're everything good in my life. I know you probably won't feel the same way I do, but lately I've seen you in a totally different way. The way you walk is beautiful, the way you sleep, they way you shovel three buckets of fried chicken in your mouth is beautiful. That's it I guess. I mean that's all I feel like I can form into words. The feelings that I have when I'm around you just can't be described. Please don't be completely creeped out by any of this, because I'm still a little scared of you, and I know what you can do.

Love,

Freddie

...

Sam took a deep breath. What was the nub thinking? How could he throw all this on her at once and expect her to be fine with it? She stomped over to the tent him, Spencer and Gibby were sharing and unzipped it.

"Freddie, I need to talk to you. NOW." She half-shouted.

Freddie sat up rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Sam?"

"Come on." She grumbled.

He followed her out of the tent and down the path they had walked the night before. He stopped abruptly when Sam turned around suddenly.

"What is this?" she demanded waving the paper in his face.

"Sam, listen-" he started.

She cut him off. "If this is a joke, if this is all a big lie… Freddie, you know how I am. I don't like being lied to. My feelings… they're fragile. Especially after everything…" She sniffed.

Freddie stepped forward and gathered her into her arms. "Sam, you know I wouldn't lie to you. I know all that crap with your dad was hard on you and I'm sorry. I want you to know that how I feel about you is real. REAL. Even if you don't feel the same, I want you to know I'll always be here for you."

By now Sam had tears running down her face. She looked up at Freddie and he cupped her face in his hands.

"Don't you think we deserve each other? Belong to each other? Everything feels so natural with you Sam, and I don't want that to go away."

She nodded and he leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She ran her hands through his hair, which was just as soft as it looked. They broke apart and she smiled. She could get used to this.


	2. So You Think You're A Bear

Sam laughed quietly as Freddie nuzzled her neck. She could feel his breath on her neck and in that moment she thought she'd never felt anything more wonderful in her whole life. Freddie stepped back from her and held both her hands in his.

"Should we go back?" he questioned. "I'm sure the others are probably up by now."

Sam sighed and nodded reluctantly. This time with him was new to her, no one else made her feel as special as he did, and she wasn't quite ready to give it up yet. After all they'd only been together for what, five minutes? Maybe?

They began the walk back to camp taking their time and talking about everything and nothing at the same time. When they finally arrived back at camp they saw their friends gathered around the fire waking up.

"Do we tell them?" whispered Sam.

"I don't know," Freddie shrugged. "Why not? I want to show off my lady."

He winked and Sam whacked him on the shoulder. He grabbed her hand and they walked towards Carly.

"Where have you guys been?" She demanded. "What were you even doing-" she stopped as she noticed the pairs linked hands. "No way! Sam! Freddie? What is- Dang it! I knew I should have brought the wedding scrapbook I made for you two…" she immediately backtracked when she saw the looks on their faces. "I mean… wow. Yay for Sam…"

Sam laughed a little and said, "Look Carls. Do NOT make a big deal out of this ok? I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm dating the biggest dork on the planet and your constant yappin isn't helping."

"Hey!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Sorry baby." Sam cooed, but then looked at Carly and mouthed 'NOT'. "Now is there any breakfast or what?"

Gibby piped up, "Actually there's not. I fed it all to a flock of birds who joined me last night." He smiled looking very pleased with himself.

Sam growled deep in her throat and made to lunge at Gibby, only to be held back by Freddie.

"Calm down Sam!" he shouted over Gibby's screams of terror. She twisted and fought against him. "Ow!" he yelled. "You bit me?!"

"Gibby fed the BACON to his little bird friends! Now let me go so I can kill him!" Sam screamed.

Spencer hit Gibby's arm repeatedly. "Get in the car, GET IN THE CAR! Run!"

Everyone made a mad dash to the car leaving Freddie to struggle with Sam.

"Hey guys! Don't leave me with- AHHHH!" He protested.

…..

The next morning after they all made it back to Seattle safely, well except Gibby who was at home crying in his room, Sam knocked on Freddie's door.

Mrs. Benson opened it and her face drooped. "Oh. It's you. If you must come in Freddiebear is in his room. Take off your shoes and walk through my anti-bacterial mist before you go back though."

After making it through numerous tests Sam made it back to Freddie's room. Without bothering to knock she barged in and not seeing Freddie, sat down on his bed. A few minutes later Freddie came out of the bathroom running a towel through his hair.

"Sam?" he asked surprised. "You're here early. It's 8:30, I'm surprised you're even up!"

She cleared her throat and looked anywhere except the shirtless wonder that was standing in front of her. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Just put a shirt on and quit showing off. We don't want your head to be any bigger."

Freddie smiled, "Are you sure you want me to put a shirt on? I mean, if you don't want me to, I'm fine with that…"

Sam blushed and turned her head. "Whatever…" she mumbled. "This conversation never leaves this room, got it?"

He laughed and laid down next to her on the bed. Throwing one of his arms across her stomach he spoke into her shoulder sounding a little muffled.

"So what do you want to do? There's that new show on, So You Think You're a Bear."

"Oooh! I love that show! Have you seen the new one yet? I heard Johnny tried to glue fur on himself! Let's watch it!" Sam replied eagerly.

Freddie stretched his arm out and grabbed the remote from his bedside table switching the t.v. on. They rearranged themselves so Sam was laying in the crook of Freddie's neck. They didn't talk much but did laugh when Johnny did indeed try to cover himself with fur. Soon they began to get drowsy and nodded off, the show playing softly in the back. When Freddie woke up, Sam was still asleep, so he took that time to really observe her.

A piece of her hair had fallen over her mouth and was fluttering with every breath she took. He moved it out of the way gingerly and she stirred but did not wake. He ran his hand up and down her side as she shifted closer to him. She began to blink her eyes, waking up slowly. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning Frednub."

He laughed. "Sam it's 10:00. I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

He kissed her again, this time on her mouth. The thought that he should be worried leaving her alone in his room briefly crossed his mind, but he shrugged it off.

After he left the room, Sam rolled off the bed and walked around looking at all his stuff. There was a snow globe with a train in it, and another one with all the Galaxy War characters around a Christmas tree. 'What a nub...' She thought to herself. There were some pictures from iCarly, and some of his mom, but then she found one if her and Freddie. It was from when they went to the iWeb awards in Japan, right after they had won. Both of them were covered in mud, but they were laughing and hugging each other. She could see in their faces how happy they were. She picked it up and ran her fingers across the glass. Just the the bathroom door opened and Freddie came out in a dark gray tshirt.

"You know Sam, I was thinking how funny it would be if Gibby were on that show. I think he'd be crazy enough...oh. You found that. It's my favorite one because it was the first time you've ever actually hugged me. Stupid right?"

Sam shook her head no. "I like it a lot actually."

Freddie kissed her cheek from behind and she turned in his arms.

"You know, I kinda like you Fredbot."

"Oh good. I kinda like you too." He said with a grin, as he leaned in to kiss her.

She broke away after a little while and said against his lips, "You know, I never told you you could put a shirt back on..."


	3. Love Smoothies

**AN: Thank you again for all the good people who have reviewed. If you like it, I'd love to hear what you think. Or even if you hate it. But i hope you don't. Also, I just realized I haven't done any disclaimers yet so I might as well do one now. I'm not even going to try to come up with anything clever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. (Can that apply to the rest of the story or do I have to keep writing them? Anyone know?)**

A few days later Sam and Freddie were curled up together on Carly's couch watching Girly Cow. Or trying. Somehow they both kept getting distracted with each others lips, so a lot of the show wasn't really sinking in. Sam ran her fingers up and down Freddie's _nice _muscles, feeling the bulge of them beneath his shirt.

"Like 'em Puckett?" he questioned cockily.

"You wish Benson…" she trailed off blushing slightly. Just then the door opened and Carly walked in.

"Hey Carls!" Sam exclaimed. "How was your dream date?"

"Don't. Talk. About. It." Carly growled stomping to her fridge.

"Uh-oh." Freddie said. "Didn't go so hot?"

"Is it too much to ask to have one nice date every once in a while? Huh?" Carly slammed her can of Wahoo Punch on the counter. "I mean, the past three dates have all ended in disaster. It's like someone installed this spray into my body that repels nice guys. Tonight Icky Jason took me to a Butcher shop. A butcher shop!"

Sam sat up. "A butcher shop? Where was this exactly?"

Carly ignored her. "And then, while I was trying not to keel over and die from the rancid smell of bloody animals," Sam gasped. "He tried to kiss me! What kind of sick creep does that?!"

Sam and Freddie slowly got off the couch and backed out of her door leaving her ranting to herself the whole time.

…..

The next morning Freddie and Sam were at the groovy Smoothie when T-Bo pulled out a megaphone.

"Yo yo yo! Groovy Customers! In an effort to start making better sales and all that jazz… I have decided to do a couples afternoon. One lucky couple gets to share a freeish love smoothie, and do a kiss cam and slow dance for the other people in this fine establishment."

The crowd began murmuring excitedly to each other except Sam who leaned over to Frieddie and whispered, "That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

T-Bo's voice boomed out again, "The first lucky couple is Sam and Freddie! Right there at that table. Come on up guys."

Freddie shook his head and Sam shouted, "Yeah no thanks! This Nub doesn't dance." She gestured at Freddie.

"Sam!" he retorted.

Just then a slow song started playing over the speakers.

"Up up up!" shouted T-Bo.

"Ugh!" Sam moaned.

Freddie stood up and took her hands in his. "Come on baby, It could be fun…. Plus we get a free ish love smoothie at the end…."

Sam stood and Freddie pulled her close.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance." Sam said.

"Well, I know how much you like it, even if you don't admit it." He said over her protests. "So I went to a couple classes at the community center and learned for you."

"Really?" Sam was touched.

"Mhmm. Now let's dance." Freddie replied silencing her.

He swayed them back and forth than twirled her in a circle. Sam laughed and in that moment Freddie though she'd never been more beautiful. He slowly dipped her down, her hair covering his hand which was supporting her head, the other one firmly wrapped around her waist.

"Freddie, I have never been more attracted to you." Sam said breathlessly as she looked up into his glowing face.

"Same." Freddie whispered.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS!" T-Bo chanted.

Sam straightened up and gave Freddie a soft kiss on the lips.

"Stop. That's good. Enough." T-Bo tried to stop them. "CEASE!" he shouted. Finally the two broke apart and the other customers cheered.

Sam smiled then turned to T-Bo. "How about that smoothie I was promised?"

…..

Later that night Sam and Freddie walked over to Carly's house after an extremely long make out session in his room. Sam barged through the door without knocking despite Freddie's protests of, "Sam it's rude! And- we're in."

Carly whirled around on her stool in front of the computer and dropped the mouse.

"What are- what are you guys doing here? I thought you were doing other things that aren't at my house that aren't with me…"

"Carls. I know when you're trying to hide something. What did you do?" Sam questioned, rolling her eyes.

Freddie pocked up the mouse and looked over Carly's shoulder.

"Carly! What is this? Is this a video of us from this afternoon? Sam, come here and look at this…" he said.

Sam yanked the mouse from Freddie's hand and clicked play. What she saw disgusted her. Who were those two lovesick teenagers anyway? She saw the girl melting in the _extremely _strong arms of her prince, looking up at him. Sam could almost see the hearts in her eyes.

She laughed. "That is NOT me. There is no way I would look like that. How did you even find this video anyway?"

"Yeah Carly…" Freddie added. "How?"

Carly immediately got defensive. "T-Bo put it up on his Splashface page ok? I didn't do anything! I'm going to shower. And cry." She ran upstairs.

Sam mumbled something about being a wuss and stupid dancing and went over to the fridge throwing it open angrily. Freddie watched as she pulled out a block of cheese some hot sauce and a cold piece of pizza.

"No Sam," he started to say as she shoveled it all in her mouth. "What's the matter with you anyway? You seem pretty shaken up. Don't answer until your mouth is empty." He emphasized as she began to reply.

"I just can't believe that I Sam Puckett, the queen of everything that is cool could look so in love." She spat out the word.

"Why is that bad?" he questioned.

"Because! It just is. I have a reputation to uphold, and think of what will happen if…" she trailed off and mumbled the last part.

"What? I didn't quite catch that last part…." Freddie prompted her knowing full well what she didn't want to say.

"What will happen if people find out I love you ok? There I said it. Happy?" she retorted.

"Awww baby. I love you too." Freddie smiled. He walked over and kissed her long and hard, running his hands through her hair as she sighed into his mouth. "Now." He said against her lips. "How about another dance?"


	4. Antsy

**AN: I've decided that from now on this will be oneshots instead of a story. So yeah. Enjoy and please review!**

Sam leaned forward and looked right into Freddie's eyes. "You will not win this." She hissed. "Nub." She adds on for good measure.

"Yes I will Sam. This is it. The first time that I ever win something against you." He replied not breaking their gaze.

They stared at each other for several more seconds before being interrupted by Carly.

"What are you guys doing now? Freddie is this going to end in you crying again?"

"No!" He replied angrily. "That was a long time ago anyway."

"Nice try baby. That was last week."

Sam replied smirking.

Freddie growled angrily and looked away slightly.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed. "Mama wins as always!"

"No! No no no no no! I don't get it. How do you always do that?" He cried.

"Mama plays to win Frednub." She smiled.

Carly sighed. "What do you have to do this time Freddie?"

Sam laughed. "I bet him that he couldn't go a week without initiating anything. No kisses, no hand holding, not even any hugs. And the silly boy accepted. No matter how bad he wants mama, he can't have me. So haha."

Carly threw her head back and groaned. "Freddie what have you done? You're going to regret this..."

"I know." He pouted.

...

Three days later Freddie was feeling the effects of the bet. Sam had not taken any pity on poor Freddie and had managed to not touch him for the entire time.

"Sam!" He was begging at their lockers before school. "Please! I need your lips!

"Uh huh uh baby. Mama is going to win. You can do it." She smiled deviously. "Have fun in class!"

...

That night Freddie was getting so antsy his hands were shaking. He could barely pick up his spaghetti taco and there were noodles and pieces of shell all over his lap.

"Sam. Baby. Princess. Puckett. Please. Just a little kiss?" He begged.

Carly looked between the two. "Sam. Give the guy a break."

"No. Pretty soon the kid is going to start bribing me. You'll see." She smirked.

...

"So, until next week, remember to stay away from puppets," Carly smiled.

"And never ever call your mother in law a monkey!" Sam added waving her arms around.

"And, were clear." Freddie said, turning the camera off. "This is my final offer Sam. Smoothies for life, fried chicken whenever you want it, and I will never talk about Galaxy Wars again as long as I live."

Carly whistled. "Good offer Freddie. I hope you take it Sam..."

"No. Like I said mama plays to win. Bye Carly!" She went over and gave her a long hug looking at Freddie over her shoulder. "Bye baby." She wiggled her fingers.

...

Four days later it was the end of the bet and Sam still hadn't cracked. They had a date that night and she was still getting ready. She had decided to make herself exceptionally attractive that night. She had let Carly straighten her hair and was wearing a blue dress with nice high heels. She smacked her lips and looked at herself in the mirror and said to herself, "Man, mama looks hot!" Just then she heard a knock at her door.

She stepped down the stairs and opened the door. She could see Freddie's jaw hit her porch. "This'll be a fun night. Come on buddy!" She strutted to her his car and got in, Freddie following slowly. They had a nice dinner and then played a few rounds of mini golf, Freddie checking his watch every five minutes. They agreed the bet was over at 10:00 and it was 9:57.

After what felt like the most grueling three minutes of his life, the clock hit 10. He threw his club on the floor and grabbed Sam, kissing her senseless. He ran his hands up her back and into her hair. "Holy cow." He mumbled against her neck. "We are never doing this EVER again. I love you. I love you I love you." He said.

She giggled. "I love you too nub. Now. Let's go home and snuggle." She made a face and said, "That never leaves the two of us, got it?"

"Sounds good to me. Lets go." He replied.


	5. The Ultra Terrifying Tunnel of Death

"I don't think I've ever been this scared in my entire life Sam. Why are we doing this again? I can't see any good reason. Things like this are so unsafe. This piece of track alone probably violates every safety code in the book." Freddie groaned.

"Shut up!" Sam cut off his rambling. "Baby, you're fine. We haven't even started yet! We literally haven't moved an inch. Just hold my hand if you want ok? I don't care."

Freddie gripped her hand gratefully. "I hope you know that in case we die on this thing, that I love you."

"Yeah yeah, I love you too." Sam rolled her eyes.

A voice boomed out from the speakers overhead. "Please fasten your seatbelts. The ride will begin momentarily. Bags have been placed in the compartments in front of you should the need become apparent."

"Bags? Why would we need bags Sam?" Freddie said quickly.

"Barf bags Fredpuke!" she grinned.

The voice continued. "Thank you for riding the Ultra Terrifying Tunnel of Death, and enjoy the ride."

Freddie squeezed Sam's hand. The car shot forward and twisted violently, going down one huge hill after another. Finally they began to slowly crawl up the biggest hill yet. Sam was laughing while Freddie was grimacing in pain and terror.

"Sam," he croaked. "Don't let me die. Please."

"Relax. I've got you. Is poor wittle Fweddie afraid of the big bad roller coaster?" she mocked.

"It's not funny Sam!" he said. "Why won't this darn thing go any faster?!"

"Oh, so now you want it to go fast? Didn't you start crying about how fast it was going just barely?" she laughed.

"I wasn't crying! I- the- the wind was in my face!" he retorted lamely.

"Whatever. Oh look! We're at the top, Her we goooo!" Sam screamed.

After the ride finally finished, Freddie stumbled out of his car and fell on the ground. Sam kicked him in the side.

"Get up, you look like a total nub laying there all dead like." She said.

He clambered up and pulled Sam into a tight hug. He buried his face in her neck and kissed it lightly. He pulled away and kissed her long and hard on the mouth.

"I am so glad you're alive. Never make me do that again ok?" he breathed.

"It was worth it to see your face during all of that. Let's go look at the picture!" Sam replied. "Let's go!" she pulled him over to the wall where they displayed the pictures taken during the ride.

Sam was laughing and smiling her hair blown back in the wind. Freddie's face was scrunched up and you could clearly see a tears streaming down his face.

"Man, mama looks hot." Sam muttered appreciatively.

"I look like I got blended into a smoothie and then put on a stick by T-Bo." Freddie groaned.

"Yup." Sam agreed.

"Sam! You're supposed to disagree with me and tell me I look good anyway!" he protested.

"You really don't though baby. Now let's go find the others." Sam replied.

…..

After wandering through the booths and buying Sam 4 sticks of cotton candy, the couple finally found Carly standing outside the Tilt-A-Whirl by herself.

"Hey Carls, where are the others?" Sam asked.

"Oh they're on that stupid ride for the fifth time in a row. I told them they would get sick, but when have they ever listened to me?" she replied.

Just then the ride stopped and all the people came out swaying with dizziness. Near the back of the crowd came Gibby and Spencer. They stumbled over to the group and Gibby fell to the ground and laid there not moving. Spencer wandered to the back of the group and proceeded to throw up on the grass.

"Icky." Carly said.

"Gross." Added Freddie.

"Awesome." Sam grinned.

"Ehhhh" Gibby moaned.

…..

When the group finally arrived back at Bushwell Plaza Freddie started to walk Sam home. They held hands and bumped shoulders as they walked, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Freddie sighed loudly for the third time and Sam asked what was wrong.

"I can't believe how scared I was on that stupid ride today." He mumbled.

"Don't worry baby, there were tons of people more scared then you." She soothed.

"Yeah, the six year old girl and the 90 year old man who's teeth flew out." Freddie grumbled.

"Well yeah." Sam agreed. "But don't let it get you down. Everyone's afraid of something."

"Not you!" he protested.

"Sure I am! What about last week when I saw that spider in my bathroom and I had to call you over to get it for me?"

"One time. That's happened one time." He said.

"I'm afraid of loosing you." Sam said softly.

"Wha- what?" he asked.

"I'm afraid of loosing you. I mean honestly Freddie you're the best thing that's happened to me. After my dad… and Melanie…. Well you've been the one thing that's been constant in my life. Not even Carly. I can always count on you to be there and let me tease you or even injure you. And what if someday you decide I'm not worth it? Then what will I do? That's what I'm afraid of. " She answered.

Freddie was speechless. He had never heard Sam express her feelings in such a blatant way before.

"Sam I-" he started. "I would never leave you. I'm crazy in love with you! I know that you grew up with a crappy family and I'm sorry. You don't deserve it. You're such a good person with such a good heart. Don't forget it ok? I love you. I love you a whole lot. "

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her giving her a long kiss on the mouth. Sam quickly responded and wove her fingers in his hair.

"I love you too." She whispered against his lips.

He smiled. "Do you want some ice cream?"

"You know me so well." She grinned.


	6. Features

Sam leaned back on Freddie's couch and took a big bite of the chicken leg she was holding. She was sitting by herself while she waited for Freddie to come out of the shower. She flipped through the tv channels and finally found one she liked.  
"Ahhh. That's a drag. Finally something good!"  
A few minutes later Freddie came out from his room wearing a white tshirt and sweat pants.  
"I love when my mom goes to one of her creepy meetings in other states." He smiled happily.  
"Me too nub. We get the whole place to ourselves for three nights." Sam replied not taking her eyes off the screen.  
"Ooh! That's a drag! I love this show." Freddie exclaimed. He sat down next to Sam and laid his head in her lap. She rested her arms on his strong broad chest. They rested like this completely happy for the rest of the show. When it was over Sam simply turned on another episode. Her fingers began to wander and soon they were on Freddie's face. She began to trace his features lightly with her fingers. She gently closed each of his eyes and then smoothed his eyebrows. She ran them down his nose and then walked them around his soft lips. She felt the scratchy stubble on his chin then dragged them up his jaw and rubbed his ears. Neither of them said a word and the only sound was their quiet breathing and That's a Drag in the background.  
"Sam." Freddie sighed softly. "I love you."  
"I love you too." She replied. Her hands finished their journey and one came to rest on his neck while the other played with his slightly damp hair. Little curls were just beginning to form on his forehead and Sam fondled them.  
"I love when you're like this." Freddie mumbled.  
Sam smiled. "I know. But don't get used to it."  
Freddie laughed softly. Even though she didn't like to admit it, Sam was actually very gentle and loving to him when they were alone together. He knew that she would remain in this mood until they had other company. Right now he just let himself enjoy it while it lasted. After a few more blissful moments, he put his hands on Sams waist and kissed her stomach.  
"All right. Moment over Fredlips. I need me some meat."  
Sam stood up letting Freddie's head fall onto the couch unceremoniously. After retrieving her meat that she brought in her bag she came back to the couch and laid right up against Freddie. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled her hair. Soon both of them fell asleep, happily and quietly in the others arms.


	7. Lost

Freddie held Sams hand tightly.  
"You're doing great baby. Just think that in a little while we'll have out own precious little boy."  
"Shut. Up! You are a nub and I hate you for making me go through this- this- this horror!" She yelled back.  
"You didn't hate me at the time..." Freddie replied.  
"Quiet or I will squeeze your stupid little hand so hard it throws up all the stupid little stuff inside it!" Sam said angrily.  
"All right Mrs. Benson. A few more pushes." One of the nurses said calmly.  
Sam pushed. And pushed again.  
"This kid had better be worth it..." She muttered. "Agh!" She screamed.  
One of doctors called, "Nurse quickly, she's loosing a lot of blood. We need to get her into surgery."  
"What's happening? Sam? Hey! What's happening!" Freddie asked urgently.  
"Sir, were going to have to ask you to wait outside. We need to operate on your wife to try and save both her and the baby. She's lost too much blood." One of the nurses replied.  
"No! I won't leave her. Please, just let me stay!" Freddie was panicking as he looked down at Sam who's eyes were fluttering shut.  
"Sam!" He screamed as he was dragged into the hallway.  
"Freddie" she mumbled. "I love you..." That was the last thing she said before the anesthesia kicked in and she passed out.  
Freddie banged on the door trying to get back inside, desperate to make sure Sam was ok. Finally after no luck he sat on one of the hard plastic chairs and waited. Over the next four hours, he thought about how excited Sam had been when she found out she was pregnant, and how scared she was that she wouldn't be a good mom. Most of all he thought about how he couldn't bear to loose her, or the baby he hadn't even met. Just then one of the nurses came out of Sam's room. He stood up immediately.  
" Sir, I'm sorry but it doesn't look there is a very big chance that either your wife or baby will make it. Well let you know if anything changes." She walked back inside.  
He dropped his head into his hands and started to cry. He couldn't do it. He couldn't bear to loose her. Sam had always had such a strong presence in his life and he couldn't handle living his life without her. His whole body was racked with sobs as he tried to remain hopeful but to no avail. He figured he'd better call Carly just in case the worst happened. After managing to compose himself a little bit he dialed her number. She answered on the first ring.  
"Freddie? How's Sam? Am I an aunt yet?" She asked eagerly.  
"Carly-" his voice wavered and cracked. "Carly she had to go into surgery. She lost a lot of blood and the doctors say that her and the baby might not make it." He started crying again. "I don't know what to do. I can't live without her Carly. I just can't."  
"Oh no. Freddie I'm coming down there. Ok? I'm coming. Don't worry about Sam. You know how tough she is. It'll be ok." Carly hung up and Freddie was alone again.  
15 minutes later Carly came running down the hall.  
"Freddie! Are you ok?"  
He shook his head quietly. There had been no news yet. Carly put her arms around him.  
"It'll be ok. Don't worry." She soothed.  
"What about the baby? She was so excited. What if the baby doesn't make it? And what if Sam doesn't but the baby does? What am I supposed to do then? I need her." He said worriedly.  
Just as Carly was about to reply, the doctor came out.  
"Mr. Benson?"  
"What? Is Sam ok? Is the baby ok?" He asked desperately.  
"Your wife and baby are both fine. She's in stable condition but she lost a lot of blood. We're going to have her spend a few nights here just to make sure she's completely recovered. And as for your baby, you have a healthy little boy. Congratulations. You can go on in." The doctor smiled.  
Freddie ran up and burst into the hospital room that reeked of antiseptics and stuffy air.  
"Oh Sam." He breathed. He ran up to his wife who was laying in the bed looking absolutely exhausted, and lost control again. His body was wracked with violent sobs as he realized she would be ok. He grasped both her hands he kissed them repeatedly and then bowed his head over them. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled softly.  
"Sam. My sweet sweet Sam. I thought I was going to loose you. I love you so so much. I need you. I need you." He whispered again.  
"Freddie." She said quietly. "Shh, shhh it's ok. I'm right here. Calm down. It's ok."  
She tilted his tear stained face up towards hers and wiped some tears off his cheeks.  
"I didn't know if you would make it Sam. The doctors- they wouldn't tell me anything. I was so scared." His voice trembled, and in that moment Sams heart broke. All of a sudden it hit her how much she loved Freddie and how important she was to him. A tear trickled down her face as she looked at the man she loved so much in pieces at her feet.  
"Hey. I'm here. I'm fine. We're together. And guess what? We have a beautiful little baby that I haven't gotten to hold yet." She said.  
Freddie sniffed and stood up. He kissed Sam lightly but passionately on the lips and when they broke apart a nurse was standing there holding their son. He was freshly cleaned up and wrapped in a blue blanket.  
"Here you are Mr. and Mrs. Benson. Your healthy little boy." The nurse said cheerfully handing the baby to Sam's waiting arms.  
"Wow." Freddie breathed.  
"We made that!" Sam exclaimed softly. "He's perfect."  
Freddie nodded. There was a quiet knock at the door. Carly poked her head in.  
"Hello? Is everyone alive in here?" Freddie chuckled. "Yes. Thank goodness. Come on in Carly."  
"Carls! Look at my baby!" Sam said holding him up proudly.  
"Oh my gosh! You guys! He the cutest baby I've ever seen! What's his name?" She cooed.  
Sam and Freddie looked at each other.  
"Well-" Sam started.  
"We kinda didn't really- that is to say..." Freddie continued.  
"You didn't decide on a name?! But that's the most important thing! What kind of nubby parents are you?" Carly exclaimed.  
"Hey!" Sam protested. "In my defense I almost died here!"  
"Besides we have it narrowed down to two or three." Freddie added.  
"Yeah. We're thinking either Caden, Max, or Samuel." Sam said.  
"I kinda like Max." Carly said.  
"Me too." Freddie said.  
"All right then, Max it is!" Sam kissed his forehead. Freddie wrapped his arms around his little family and right then Sam felt more at home then she ever had in her whole life. She felt like just being in her husbands strong arms, meant that nothing could ever hurt them again. Freddie kissed Sam on the back of her head and they both stared at their new son for a long time.


	8. Kitchen Light

**AN:** **This was partly inspired by Taylor swifts song all too well. I don't own that either so. Question: why do we need disclaimers? Anyone know? What happens if you don't put one?**

At about 2:30 in the morning Freddie was awoken by the sound of his bed creaking. He saw Sam's silhouette walk quietly out of their room and heard her light footsteps padding down the hallway. He decided to go see what she was up too and got out of bed himself. He found her in the kitchen drinking a glass of water.  
"Hey" he whispered in her ear, hugging her from behind. She jumped and turned around.  
"Jeesh. You scared me. I didn't mean to wake you up." She said.  
"Eh. It's ok. What are you doing up?" He questioned.  
"Couldn't sleep." Sam shrugged. She slipped out of Freddie's arms and walked to the fridge. She opened it and began browsing through it when Freddie grabbed her and pulled her into his chest.  
"How about instead, we dance." He asked.  
"Dance?" Sam scoffed. "In the middle of the night, with no music, in the kitchen?"  
"Sure!" Freddie replied slipping his hands around her waist.  
Sam heaved a huge sigh and placed her hands around his shoulders. Freddie pulled her tight against him and she rested her head on his bare shoulder. He usually slept in nothing but his boxers and tonight was no different. Sam however was wearing an old t-shirt of Freddie's that he happened to like a lot on her. They began to sway back and forth moving in slow circles. The only light was that which was given of by the small light bulb in the refrigerator. It cast a soft yellow glow on the couple. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sam finally asked why they were doing this.  
Freddie replied, "Because I love you."  
"That's your answer for everything." Sam laughed.  
"That's because it's true!" Freddie said into her hair. They were silent again.  
Then Sam mumbled, "I love you too you know."  
Freddie smiled victoriously. "I know."  
**AN:** **This was partly inspired by Taylor swifts song all too well. I don't own that either so. Question: why do we need disclaimers? Anyone know? What happens if you don't put one?**


	9. Opportunity

Freddie sighed. "I don't want to leave you. You know that. But this is a huge opportunity. Don't worry though. It'll fly by."  
"That's what they say!" Sam argued. "That doesn't mean it's true. What am I supposed to do for three months anyway? Believe it or not you are a pretty good kisser and my lips are going to starve to death. Wipe that stupid grin off your face nub." She added. Freddie did as he was told and wrapped Sam up in a big hug.  
"Listen. Ill text you everyday and we can web chat and ill call you and email you too. It'll be fine I promise." He said softly. "Now I need to go pack. Do you want to help?"  
Sam laughed. "How about instead we do other things like make out?"  
"That works too." Freddie responded eagerly.

...

The next morning Sam was wrapped up in a sweatshirt of Freddie's and had her hair up in a rare ponytail. It was 5:00 in the morning and Sam was not happy to be at the airport.  
"Why couldn't you have booked a later flight?" She grumbled to Freddie.  
"I'm sorry. Next time I have a great big important trip sponsored by my college ill make sure and tell them to plan it around your sleeping schedule." He replied sarcastically.  
"Good." She answered smugly.  
"Attention passengers. All flights from Seattle airport to Chicago will now be boarding." A voice chimed over the intercom.  
"We'll, I guess that's me." Freddie said stalling a bit. "I'll really miss you Sam. Be good ok? Ill talk to you every day."  
Sams heart sank. She missed him already. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Freddie dropped his backpack to the floor and hugged her back tightly. He gave her one last fleeting kiss and left. Sam sighed. This would be a long three months.

...

Later that night Sam was laying in her bed video chatting Freddie.  
"You know this is the first time in 7 months I haven't had a goodnight kiss from you." She mentioned.  
"I know." He replied glumly. "But man, Chicago is awesome! Did you know that they have an annual meat parade?"  
Sam gasped. "No chiz. Really? Mama is the queen of all things meat! Why wouldn't your stupid school let me come with you?" She said angrily.  
"I wish you could've. You'd love it here. Well with the time difference and jet lag and all I'm pretty tired. Ill talk to you in the morning ok?" He replied.  
Sam touched her hand to the screen and smiled when Freddie did the same.  
"Ok. I love you." She said softly, cringing inside at all the cheesiness.  
"I love you too princess. Goodnight."

...

Exactly three months later Sam was waiting in the airport. She fidgeted on the cold metal chairs and sighed impatiently. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?"  
She turned and gasped. "Freddie!"  
She stood up and barreled into his arms. He hugged her tightly and spun her around a few times for good measure.  
"Oh Sam. I missed you so much." He whispered into her neck.  
"Yeah yeah. Whatever. I might've missed you too. A tiny bit." She mumbled. But Freddie could see the slight blush on her cheeks.  
He pulled back and cupped her face. Then he leaned in and gave her the softest, sweetest kiss she'd ever had. Sam eagerly responded, their lips craving each other after so long apart. She ran her hands up and down his chest and arms feeling the muscles that she had been deprived of. He really did have an extremely nice body even if she didn't like to tell him.  
He ran his hands through her long soft hair and twisted some up in his hands then letting it go, relearning all his favorite things about her. Finally they broke apart.  
"So." Freddie said a little breathlessly. "I got you a shirt from that meat parade and I also brought you back some of the meat. I had them preserve some of it and its being shipped to your house as we speak."  
Sam grinned. "Really? We'd better go then before my mom comes home from wherever and finds it first..."


	10. Talent

"Man. That was the weirdest sub I've ever had." Carly muttered shoving some books in her locker.  
"I thought she wasn't that bad." Freddie offered.  
"She made us do yoga Fredpants. In class. What does yoga have to do with English anyway? Nothing..." Sam said.  
"Just because you don't have any talents..." Freddie muttered under his breath.  
"What?" Sam rounded on him.  
"Uh oh." Carly sighed.  
"What did you say about me?" Sam asked again.  
"I'm just saying that teacher was pretty good at yoga and you weren't." Freddie shrugged.  
"No, you said I had no talent!" Sam retorted her voice rising. "I'll have you know that I am extremely talented! You're just too busy insulting me to notice!"  
"Hey hey hey woah! You are the one insulting me!" Freddie protested.  
Sam leaned up close in his face.  
"I hate you. I hate you and I wish we'd never met. Then you could surround yourself with boring "talented" people instead of dumb old Sam. I hate you."  
She strutted out of the hallway and for the first time Freddie felt truly hurt from one of her comments.

...

Three days later Sam still wasn't talking to Freddie.  
"Sam," he tried again for the fiftieth time. "Come on. Let it go! You say things like that to me all the time!"  
Sam ignored him and walked away. Freddie slammed his fist on a locker.  
"Woah! Don't take out your Sam anger on my locker!" Carly protested.  
"Whatever." Freddie muttered. He walked away leaving Carly by herself.

...

A week later Freddie had just brushed his teeth and gotten out of the shower. He sat down at his desk and began going through his email, enjoying the peace and quiet without his mom at home. After a few minutes there was a soft uncertain knock at his front door. He got up and opened the door, only to find Sam standing there.  
"Hey." She said with a small smile.  
"Hi?" He said questioningly. "Look-"  
She cut him off. "Before you say anything I want to say I'm sorry. I don't hate you. I really don't. It's just, my whole life I've never been talented. People always overlook me. I was always second best to everyone. Melanie, Carly, even you. Sometimes I just get fed up with it you know? So yeah. That's it really. I'm sorry." She shuffled awkwardly. A tear ran down her cheek and she laughed a little too hard to cover it up.  
"Aw Sam." Freddie said. He opened his arms and she stepped into them gratefully. He wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry softly. He rubbed up and down her back, a little surprised she hadn't made his ears into necklaces yet.  
He held his arms around her for a few more minutes as she began to calm down.  
"Sam," he whispered in her hair. "Why don't you come in."  
She looked up at him, her face and eyes red and wet and nodded. Freddie though that this should be weird considering what had just happened but for some reason it really wasn't. He led her to his couch and they sat down. Sam on one end him on the other. She stretched her feet out and rested them on his lap as she often did.  
"I think you're extremely talented and I shouldn't have said you weren't. That was wrong of me and I'm sorry. Lately I've felt things are different between us though." Freddie said quietly. Sam opened her mouth to respond.  
"Not a bad different." He added hurriedly. "Just the kind where things don't feel the same. The kind where I'm not mad at you as much and I think you look really pretty in that one red shirt you have and the kind where I wouldn't really mind giving you foot rubs anymore. Is that just me? What's happening?" He asked.  
Sam sat up and wiggled around until she was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Freddie.  
"I don't know." She sighed." But whatever it is, I kinda like it. Lets just give it some time and see where it goes. Then maybe well see if its something we want to do ok? Now I have to go home. My mom is trying a bunch of new smoothie recipes and I want to make sure they didn't explode everywhere." She patted Freddie's knee and stood up. She walked to the door and before Freddie even processed what was happening his mind picked his body up and dragged him over to her. He grabbed around her waist and dipped her down in an earth shattering kiss. Sam hands moved back and forth in the air trying to decide what to do before finally landing, one on his check the other on his shoulder. She began to respond and soon they both needed to breathe. He reluctantly pulled his lips off hers but didn't stand her back up.  
"Goodnight." He whispered.  
"Yeah, night." She replied shakily.  
He stood her up slowly, never breaking eye contact.  
"Night." She repeated again backing out of the doorway. "Oh, um yeah." She laughed uncertainly as she ran into the door. "Bye."  
Freddie smiled. "Bye Sam."


	11. Fight

"I can't believe that you got us tickets to this fight! It's been sold out for months." Sam said excitedly.  
"Aw, you know I'd do anything for you. Anyway you're not the only one who likes pro wrestling." Freddie smiled.  
He grabbed her hand and she kissed him on the cheek before dragging him over to he concession booth. He bought her 6 churros and himself one, plus one big drink to share. They walked in and found their seats in the front row.  
"Seriously this is the best date you've ever taken me on." Sam grinned.  
"We'll it's a big day! We've been dating for 3 years. It's the least I can do." He cupped her face and kissed her softly. Sam eagerly responded wrapping her arms around Freddie's neck. Just then the buzzer sounded signaling the beginning of the fight. Sam pulled away and began to watch. The two watched round after round until halftime. The couple was deeply immersed in an argument about what the most valuable fruit to have on a desert island when two huge men came into the ring.  
"Sam look at that!" Freddie pointed. While she was distracted he nervously fingered his pocket where a certain special little box was resting.  
"HEY!" One of the men boomed. "THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING OUT TONIGHT. WE HAVE A VERY SPECIAL HALFTIME SHOW TODAY. WE NEED A COUPLE TO COME UP HERE." He gazed around the crowd and then his eyes landed on Sam and Freddie. Little did Sam know that this was all part of Freddie's grand plan.  
"YOU TWO! COME ON UP!" The man yelled.  
"Freddie!" Sam gasped. "Do you know who that is?! They call him the Hulk, and he holds the all-time record in wrestling ever! And he's talking to us! Come on!"  
Freddie smiled at Sams eagerness and walked up to the ring with her. The hulk patted him in the back nearly sending him flying forward. "Now." The hulk said somewhat quieter. "These two will be playing a game. It's more like a quiz on how well they know each other. Now one of you stand over in that corner the other in the other corner. Good."  
The pair smiled at each other. Sam was bouncing on her toes trying to contain her excitement.  
"The first question goes to this little lady over here." The hulk gestured at Sam. "Does your boyfriend want to have kids and if so how many?"  
Sam answered right away. "Yes at least two."  
The hulk looked at Freddie. "Is that right?" Freddie nodded and Sam smiled proudly. The questions went on like that back and forth until the hulk finally said, "The last question is 'Sam will you marry me?'" The hulk handed the mic to Freddie.  
Sam was standing open mouthed in the corner. Freddie cleared his throat.  
"Sam, I know I tell you every day, but I really really love you. You're my favorite person in the world and in so lucky that you're my girl. Every time I'm with you I can help but smile and fall in love with you a little bit more. Even though you hate it I love that you put up with my nerdiness, my galaxy wars obsession, and every other little thing about me. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met and the funniest and just perfect. So will you Samantha Joy Puckett marry me?" He sank down onto one knee and looked up at her expectantly. Sam had backed up into the corner of the ring and she was blushing furiously.  
"Yes" she whispered softly breaking out into a huge grin. Freddie smiled just as big and slipped the ring on her finger as the crowd burst into a massive cheer. He stood up and kissed Sam passionately. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other.  
"I love you so much." Sam said softly.  
"I love you too." Freddie replied. "Now what do you say we get out of here and go celebrate?"  
Sam nodded and the two left the ring holding hands and smiling the whole way.


End file.
